What the Hell?
by Dragon Rhapsody
Summary: Err, apakah gerangan yang terjadi pada Mello? Dari pagi dia sudah berteriak-teriak ke Matt layaknya anak umur 5 tahun kesasar di mall...


Title: What the Hell??  
Rating: T  
Summary: Err, apakah gerangan yang terjadi pada Mello? Dari pagi dia sudah berteriak-teriak ke Matt layaknya anak umur 5 tahun kesasar di mall...

* * *

**[8:00]**

BIP BIP BIP!!!

"Nnnh...." Matt menutup telinganya dengan bantal ketika mendengar alaram berisik itu berbunyi.

BIPBIPBIPBIPBIPBIPBIP!!!

"Mmmmnnhh...." Tangannya mencari tombol yang tepat untuk mematikan alaram itu.

BIPBIPBIPBIPBI-

PRAK. Kesal, Matt mengangkat benda sialan itu dan melemparnya sekuat mungkin ke lantai. "Mornin', Mello Yellow.."

Mendengar itu, Mello membuka matanya perlahan dan hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah dada Matt tanpa pakaian. Wajahnya memerah tanpa sebab dan ia mendorong Matt hingga jatuh. "W-what have you done to me...?" Ia mengambil selimut di ranjang itu dan menutupi badannya yang telanjang.

"Santai Mello, kita kan cuma melakukan hal yang biasa..."

"W-what... is.. i-it...??" Dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, hampir menangis, ia bertanya. "Kita.. Melakukan apa??"

"Err... Sex...?"

"UAAAHH!!!!!!!!" Ia menutupi kedua mata biru dengan tangannya, sambil menangis. "Uaaahh!!!!"

"Me-Mello? What the hell?"

"Aku benci kamu! Aku benci kamu!!!!" Ia turun kebawah dan memukuli dada Matt. Pukulannya sama sekali tidak sakit... Asli tenaga cewe manja. "Pasti kamu taruh obat bius di minuman aku ya? Trus tidurin aku? Uaaa...!! Jahaaatt!!!"

"... Mello, are you okay?" Matt menaruh tangannya di dahi Mello. Panas...

"Jangan sentuh akuuu~!!" Dengan cepat, ia meraih tangan Matt yang ada di jidatnya dan berusaha melepaskannya namun, masih terlalu cepat 100 tahun baginya untuk melepaskan tangan kekar itu.

"Shuddap you little bitch." Matt menggendongnya, bridal style ke atas tempat tidur. Mello masih memberontak, karena itu, Matt terpaksa mengikatnya dengan tali rafia. Sambil mendengar teriakan si blonde yang persis anak umur 5 tahun nyasar di mall, dia mengambil air hangat dan sebuah handuk kecil.

"LEPASKAN AKU!!!!"

"SHUT UP!!!!" Matt berteriak keras sekali, membuat Mello sesegukan. Cih, dari dulu dia memang tidak tahan dengan yang namanya anak kecil. Tunggu, Mello kan bukan anak kecil! Lagipula memangnya demam bisa membuat orang merubah kelakuannya 180 derajat begini? Dengan otak yang masih kebingungan, ia mengambil handphonenya dan menelepon Near. "Hey, Nate-kun.."

"Oh, hey, Mail." Near mengambil satu dadunya dan meletekannya di atas dadu yang lain.

"Mello... Dia jadi aneh..."

"Aneh?" Ini adalah dadu terakhir yang akan membuat masterpiece kota dadunya sempurna.

"Ini..." Matt menaruh handphonenya di dekat mulut Mello.

"HELLP!! WHOEVER IT IS!!! I'M TRAPPED WITH THIS PERVERT RED-HAIRED DUDE!!! HE'S TRYING TO..." Sebelum Mello bisa bicara lagi, Matt menutup mulutnya. "NNHH NHHHH!!!!!!"

"What... the... heck..." Near yang kaget melepaskan dadunya yang terakhir dan membuat satu menara miliknya rubuh.

"...MOLEST ME!!!!!!!!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!!!!" Matt berteriak marah. "Kira-kira... Apa yang terjadi?"

"..."

"Nate?" Tidak ada jawaban. "Err, Nate?"

"HUUWAAA MENARA DADUKU HANCUR!!! AAHH INI GARA-GARA KAMU, MAIL!!!!"

"AAAA!!! MELLO MAU MAMI!!!"

"MAAIILL KAMU HARIS BAYAR SEMUA INI!!!!"

"MAAAMMMMIIIIII!!!!!"

"KALIAN BISA DIEM NGGA SIH?! CONGE NIH GUA LAMA-LAMA!!!" Matt memutuskan panggilannya dengan Near dan mengambil sebuah pistol. "Mello, diem ga lo?"

"..." Sekejap, little Mello terdiam. Matt menjatuhkan pistol ditangannya dan mangambil handuk kecil untuk mengompresnya.

"Menyusahkan saja." Setelah menaruh termometer di mulutnya, menunggu hingga selesai mengukur suhu badan Mello, ia mengambil benda itu kembali dan melihatnya. "39.6 derajat." Ia mengambil handphone nya lagi tapi sekarang dia menelpon B, mantan pacarnya.

"Ohayou, Matt-chan." Suara yang tidak asing terdengar dari telepon itu.

"Ah.. B... Kamu tahu ngga ada demam yang menyebabkan kelakuan orang berubah 180 derajat?"

"Merubah kelakuan orang? Hmm... menarik. Aku akan coba cari di internet." Setelah menunggu beberapa lama, "Ah, ketemu. Disebabkan oleh overdosis makanan manis yang membuat sang pengguna demam. Ketika mereka sembuh, mereka tidak ingat apa-apa tentang demam tersebut. Apa L pernah ya mengalami ini? Aku akan coba telepon Watari." Terdengar tombol handphone tengah ditekan. "Hey, Watari, ini BB... Apa L pernah demam?"

"Oh, B. Ya, L pernah mengalami demam karena overdosis makanan manis 5 kali."

"Kelakuannya berubah?"

"Iya. Dia jadi suka..."

"Jadi suka...?"

"...Godain Light."

"PFFT!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Matt dan B tertawa-tawa, membayangkan L menggodai Light ala cewe kegenitan.

**Matt and B's imagination**

_"Hai ganteng..." L mengedipi Light yang ekspresi wajahnya berubah jadi jijik._

_"Er... L?"_

_"Cium aku dong..."_

_"... ... ... L?"_

_"Kenapa, sayang?" L menggenggam kedua tangan Light dan berusaha menciumnya..._

_"HIII!!!!!"_

**End of imagination**

"HAHAHAHA!!!!! Adu... HAHAHA... Makasih ya... Watari..." B memutuskan panggilannya. "Ngga banget deh..."

"Hai ganteng... Hahahaha!" Matt ngakak guling-guling di lantai.

"Anyway, kamu rawat aja Mello. Kalau butuh apa-apa telepon aku, aku akan langsung kesana." B menyelesaikan tawanya.

"Oke deh, thanks ya!"

"No problem, ganteng." Ketika B bilang begitu, mereka berdua langsung tertawa lagi. "See ya~"

"Okie dokey! Thanks again ya!" Matt menutup teleponnya dan melihat Mello yang wajahnya makin merah. "Mello..." Dia langsung mengacak-ngacak laci obat dan mengambil obat demam. "Mells. Minum ini."

"Apa ini?"

"Obat demam." Matt menyodorkan segelas air putih. "Cepat sembuh ya." Dia tersenyum sebelum berjalan keluar kamar.

**XxXxXxX**

**[13:00]**

Bel di unit apartemen Matt dan Mello berbunyi. Sambil mematikan psp di tangannya, Matt berjalan dengan malas untuk membuka pintu.

"Yo, Matt-kun. Aku dengar dari B, Mello sakit ya?"

"Ah, L dan Light..." Tiba-tiba dia teringat dengan imajinasi kecilnya. "HAHAHAHA"

"Err... Matt?" Light kebingungan.

"Maaf. Cuma lagi... Nevermind. Ayo masuk."

**XxXxXxX**

Matt memberi sebatang coklat milik Mello kepada L dan orange juice untuk Light. "Mello overdosis makanan manis." Ketika ia bicara begitu, wajah L terlihat bertanya-tanya dan wajah Light hampir tersedak orange juicenya.

"Makanan manis bisa bikin overdosis? Aku ngga pernah kena tuh!"

_"Yeah, right." _Benak Light dan Matt. "Anyway, Mello ngga apa-apa kan?"

"Dia jadi teriak-teriak terus seperti anak kecil umur 5 kesasar di mall."

"Tough luck." Light tersenyum.

"Prihatin sedikit kenapa?!"

"Baru sekali kan? Aku kena lima kali."

"Digodain L?"

"Iya.. Dia jadi ganjen gitu..." Light dan Matt berbisik-bisik kayak ibu-ibu lagi ngegosip.

"Ah, aku lupa kita ngga bisa lama-lama disini." L menggigit bagian terakhir coklatnya. "Ada kasus yang menunggu. Aku harap Mello cepat sembuh."

"I hope so." Matt tersenyum. "See ya, Light, L."

"See you, Matt." Light berkata.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**[15:00]**

"Sigh... Mello... Mau sifat kayak gimanapun tetap nyusahin." Matt duduk disebelah cowo berambut kuning yang sudah tidur itu.

"Nnnh... Mello mau coklat..." Katanya, masih tidur. "Coklat yang paling besar!"

Matt tersenyum melihat keluguan Mello. "It's not so bad, after all."

RING!!! Bel apartemen berbunyi lagi.

"Siapa lagi?!" Matt membuka pintu lalu, seorang cewe masuk dan memeluk Matt.

"MAAAATTTTTT!!!!!!!!!" Suara itu melengking tinggi.

"MI-MISA?! What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Misa kan baru pulang dari New York, Misa kangen Matt!"

"Tapi ngga usah teriak-teriak gitu dong... Malu didenger tetangga..."

"Mello mana? Ngga ada ya?? Wahh asik! Misa bisa berduaan sama Matt!" Misa memeluk cowo ber-google itu.

"Misa, minggir! Mello will fucking doom me!"

"Awww...!!!!"

"Terima kasih." Matt berkata ketika Misa melepaskan jeratan tangannya. "Mello lagi tidur, aku ngga mau bangunin dia."

"Kenapa Matt ngga mau berduaan sama Misa sih???"

"Misa, kenapa kamu bisa suka sama aku sih?"

"Abisnya... Light sekarang sama L... Dan Matt itu mirip Light, jadi..."

"Oke oke, whatever. Kamu pulang aja sekarang."

"MATT NGUSIR MISA!!!!!"

"Ngga!! Aku ngga ngusir!!"

"ITU ITU ITUU!!!!"

"... Misa, oke. Gua ngusir lu. Suara lu itu toa tau ngga? Sana pergi."

"MATT JAHAT!!!" Misa berlari keluar sambil menutup pintu kayu di depan itu menghantam hidung Matt.

"Nyusahin banget...!! Ah bodo lah, besok juga bae." Matt mengusap hidungnya yang berdarah.

**XxXxXxX**

**[18:00]**

"Hhh..." Matt membenamkan badannya kedalam bathtub yang sudah diisi air sabun itu. Tiba-tiba dia mendengar seseorang membuka pintu kamar mandi. "Mells?"

"Salah." Katanya.

"Err..."

"Ini... B!!!!!" Beyond memeluk Matt.

"BEYOND!! ARRGGHH AKKU... NGGGA BISAA... NAA-NAAPAAASS..."

"Matt! Udah lama kita ngga mandi bareng!"

"JANGAN!! NANTI AKU DIBUNUH MELLO!"

"Bercanda kok! Hehehe."

"Tanganmu masih ahli ngebuka lock ya."

"Yupz!" Dia duduk disebelah bathtub dan memainkan rambut Matt. "Hnn.. Kita bisa berdua juga tanpa gangguan Mello akhirnya."

"Nn... Sudah lama kamu ngga mainin rambutku..." Matt nge-blush.

"Sayangnya kamu lebih milih Mello dan mutusin aku."

"Maaf ya.."

"Ngga apa-apa kali. Aku tahu itu bahaya untuk melepaskanmu berkeliaran di seluruh kota. Sekarang jadi banyak yang suka sama kamu." B meletakan dagunya di ujung bathtub dan tersenyum. "Gimana Mello?"

"Dia masih tidur."

"Oh." Tiba-tiba pintu kamar mandi terbuka lagi.

"MISA DATANG!!!"

"MISA! JANGAN MASUK KESINI! KAMU NGAPAIN KAN UDAH KUUSIR!!!"

"Misa kan mau mandi sama Ma- EEK!! L!!!"

"Err... Aku Beyond, bukan L."

"SIAPAPUN KAMU!! KAMU- MATT! KAMU SELINGKUH DARI AKU YA?!"

"SELINGKUH PALA LU? SANA KELUAR!!"

"Aaahhh Matt ngga seru!!" Misa menutup pintu kamar mandi dan berjalan keluar.

".........." Matt dan BB ditinggal bengong.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**[20:00]**

Cowo berambut merah itu mengambil pspnya dan mulai bermain sementara BB ada disebelahnya, nonton tv sambil makan strawberry jam.

"Matt, kamu udah berhenti merokok?"

"Iya, kata Mello no smoking kalo mau hidup sama dia."

"Oohh... Bagus deh, jadi umur kamu bisa nambah." Beyond tertawa kecil.

"Beyond, kamu ngga pulang? Ini udah malam loh."

"Ntar dulu. Aku bosan ngga ngapa-ngapain di rumah."

Tiba-tiba handphone Matt berbunyi. "Yo, Nate."

"Ohh... pacar pertamamu sebelum aku..."

"Diam kamu, B. Ada, apa Nate?"

"Maaaiilll~ Mello gimana?"

"Dia tidur. Tumben kamu nanyain dia?"

"Abis ngga ada topik."

"Kalo gitu jangan telpon aku!"

"Tapi aku mau denger suara Mail sebelum aku tiduuurr~"

"Oh iya... Kamu tidur jam segini... G'nite ya."

"Good night, Mail~!"

"............." Beyond melirik. "Dia masih suka kamu ya?"

"Ngga tahu."

**XxXxXxXxX**

**[23:00]**

"Mata ashita, B!"

"Mata ashita... Kiosukete ne..."

Matt kembali ke kamar dan mematikan lampu, lalu dia tidur di sebelah Mello.

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

**[8:00]**

BIP BIP BIP!

"Nnnnh..." Matt menutup kupingnya dengan bantal.

BIPBIPBIPBIPBIPBIPBIP!!!

"SHUT THE FUCKING ALARM UP!!!!" Mello terbangun dan melempar alaram itu kedalam toilet.

PRAK

"That's better."

"Welcome back, Mello..." Matt berbisik dan mengecup bibir pacarnya lembut.

"Nn??"

**~: O W A R I :~**

* * *

END!!!! Kacauuu~!! XD

Saya lagi translate doujin 'Limelight' Matt/Mello. Cuma masukin inggrisnya doang, bukan translate full. Kalo mau, email saya... Kalo dah selesai saya kirim XD

Anyway! Review? *puppy eyes*


End file.
